deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics vs. Deltarune
Description Baldi's Basics vs Deltarune! Two teams of Indie Game trends of 2018 duke it out! Intro (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Indie games have come a long way telling epic stories or having great gameplay. Or they can just either be horror cash grabs or sequel cash grabs. Boomstick: Baldi's Basics, the 1999 horror game of 2018 Wiz: And Deltarune, the first canonical Undertale AU the successor to Undertale. Because there is a full Baldi game and future Deltarune chapters in development, this battle will only contain feats and abilities for the first chapter of Deltarune and the demo of Baldi's Basics. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win... a DEATHBATTLE! Team Baldi (*Cues: School*) Baldi Boomstick: Hey Wiz, they re-released Sonic Schoolhouse! Wiz: No Boomstick, this is Baldi's Basics, a parody of 3D 90s education game that's supposed to teach Maths Boomstick: Or it would be if it wasn't for well... Baldi: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL SEVEN NOTEBOOKS. NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN Wiz: The aim for Baldi's Basics is to go around and collect seven notebooks and make it out of the school... alive. Each notebook has you answer questions from Baldi but if you get any questions wrong... Boomstick: BALDI WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A RULER! Wiz: You okay Boomstick? Boomstick: I have bad memories of my teacher hitting me with a ruler. Wiz: Maybe if you actually listened in class, you wouldn't get hit with it so much. Boomstick pulls out his shotgun leg and shoots Wiz in the leg Wiz: OWW! Anyway while at first Baldi doesn't seem that impressive, he has a surprisingly good set of skills. He can cover a room in a few seconds and he can track you down pretty well. Boomstick: If Baldi hears even the slightest noise from you at the other side of the school, he will locate you and find you but the noise can be intercepted if something louder than you covers your noise. Wiz: Baldi even scales to Gotta Sweep (who we'll talk about later) who can bust locked doors and since Baldi is a Maths teacher, he is very intelligent being able to think of complex Maths problems however his only weapon is a ruler. Playtime (*Cues: Playtime*) Boomstick: Not her again! Wiz: Playtime is one of the only four mentioned students to attend Baldi's schoolhouse. She can't see very well, but apparently, it's good enough to see a student down the hallway. Boomstick: If this girl sees you, she will keep you immobilised and play jump rope with her, RIGHT WHEN BALDI IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALLWAY! Wiz: However if Playtime's skipping rope is cut with anything as sharp as safety scissors, then she pretty much can't do anything. It's a Bully (*Cues: School again*) Boomstick: Is something wrong with that kid Wiz? Wiz: BOOMSTICK, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT. THAT'S REALLY OFFENSIVE! Boomstick: What are you talking about? I was going to mention how that kid keeps standing on one leg and has "This is a Bully" next to him even though his name is "It's a Bully" Wiz: Okaaay. "It's a Bully" (wait, that's his name) is a fat egg-shaped kid- Boomstick: Now that's offensive! Wiz:-that acts as a "roadblock" in Baldi's schoolhouse. He stands still in one random area and stays there unless you give him an item. He might also just take one of your items but when he gets said item he runs away with it. Principal of the Thing Boomstick: The "Principal of the Thing" is the principal of Baldi's schoolhouse. Wiz: If he catches you breaking any of the rules at the schoolhouse he will teleport you to the shortest detention. However, if you continue to break the rules, the detentions will continuously get longer Boomstick: These rules include: no running; no entering faculty; no bullying; no drinking; no escaping detention and no breaking the fourth wall. Sorry Deadpool, guess you can't be in this episode. Deadpool: Aww man. Deadpool is taken to detention by Principal of the Thing Wiz: Lastly, when Principal of the Thing takes you to detention, the only way to get out is through a locked door however if you happen to have the Principal's keys, it is possible to escape. 1st Prize Boomstick: So... this thing is a science project? Wiz: Yep, half of this team is made up of sentient objects. Boomstick: So anyway, this... robot? is the first prize of a science fair. His whole thing is that if he spots you, he will charge right at you and get faster along the way Wiz: This is because 1st prize is supposed to be a loving robot however he will keep pushing you into walls and keep chasing after you however if you go around it, it will take time to turn around and chase after you. Also, 1st prize runs on wires so... yeah. Robot that pushes into you. Gotta Sweep Boomstick: Wiz, has possession ever been a power of the force? Wiz: Maybe, I'd have to look that up Boomstick: Because this broom sounds a lot like Yoda Wiz: Well "Gotta Sweep acts as the janitor for the school. He normally just hides in his closet but occasionally Gotta Sweep will bust out of his closet and travel around the school and swipe anything in his path. Not just the player but almost everyone in the school except for It's a Bully. Boomstick: Gotta Sweep is probably the second strongest character at the school, he can push through LOCKED DOORS and pretty much everyone else scales to him because they can survive being hit by him. OH NO! I DROPPED MY BEER! Gotta Sweep: Gotta Sweep Sweep Sweep! Gotta Sweep appears out of nowhere and swipes Boomstick's beer causing Boomstick to drop on his knees. Boomstick: NOOOO! CURSE YOU YODA BROOMSTICK Arts and Crafters Wiz: It's okay Boomstick, this is the last sentient object on this roster and there's not much to talk about. Boomstick: Good because after this, I'm going to the store where there won't be sentient Yoda-voiced broomsticks. Wiz: Arts and Crafters is the final member at Baldi's schoolhouse. At first the sock puppet seems innocent but in reality, he's a monster with a cold-blooded heart. Boomstick: What? Wiz: He teleports you to the first area with Baldi, he keeps ruining my game. Also, he can turn invisible and surprisingly, he's the fastest character in the game. Boomstick: Huh, well if that's it... BYE IM OFF TO THE BEER STORE! Wiz: Wait, Boomstick we still have to do Deltarune's analysis. Boomstick runs out the door Wiz: *sighs* Team Deltarune (*Cues: Field of Hopes and Dreams*) Kris Wiz: Kris just used to be an ordinary student at high school. This all changed when Kris and her bully Susie stumbled across the supply closet and stumbled across the Dark World. Wiz: A prophecy foretold that Kris, Susie and a monster named Ralsei would team up to seal the fountain that would corrupt the fountain that covered the Dark World. Wiz: Thanks to some brief training with Ralsei, Kris learnt to fight equipping a shield and the spooky sword. To top this up, Kris possess different kinds of armour depending on the way you played the game that increases their defences and attacks and lastly use Actions that make their opponent sleepy and increase their defence. Wiz: Overall Kris is the leader of the Deltarune party and acts as the warrior character and is the most agile member being faster than Susie. Boomstick: Also Kris may be Chara Wiz: How did you get here? Boomstick: Through the front door Susie Wiz: Susie used to be the bully of the school until She and Kris came into the Dark World. Overtime Susie learnt to be less of a jerk to Kris and Ralsei thanks to befriending the Chaos King's son, Lancer. Boomstick: Why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah, it's every single bully arc ever. Wiz: Like Kris, Susie also has varying armour as well as the Brave Ax. Unlike Kris instead of being able to Act, Susie can charge up TP to cast spells such as the Rude Buster which is a projectile created by the Axe or the Red Buster, a stronger version of the Rude Buster but it can only be performed with Kris. Boomstick: Emo Barney is the slowest party member however and gets pissed off really easily especially by quiet people. Except for Kris, she's okay with Kris, besides without an axe, Susie hurled Ralsei at K.Round pretty easily and she can eat people's FACES OFF and she eats whenever she wants to since she pretty much only eats chalk. Wiz: Not to mention she is explicitly stated to have been able to block soundwaves before they can reach a person's ear. Overall Susie is the strongest member of the party and definitely the most violent. Susie: Arright, listen up Lancer's my friend. So if we can get by without hurting you then... Chaos King: If I perish so be it! Show my son the monster you REALLY are! Susie: ...Arright, you wanna see what I can do huh?' Ralsei Wiz: Asriel, I mean Ralsei was the Prince of Darkness and taught Kris and Susie about the prophecy of the dark world and later taught Kris how to fight. Boomstick: Since Ralsei is the token mage of the party, he mainly uses healing spells such as the dual heal that can also only be used with Kris and he can also pacify enemies that are tired. Wiz: Even though Ralsei knows how to fight, he doesn't really do that often and would rather resolve conflicts without violence. Even if he fights, he really only uses his Dainty Scarf and he isn't as strong and he is the least durable out of the party but when teamed up with his friends, Ralsei is a valuable asset to his team. Ralsei: You might not realise it but... This is a world where you don't have to fight. I know if we try, we can all find another way... Chaos King: Such simple-minded platitudes... A shame you will not live to realise your naivety. Now perish with the pathetic LIGHTNERs you worship! Ralsei: Sorry, my friends and I aren't going anywhere! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? Baldi Deltarune Tie Who do you want to win? Baldi Deltarune Both Fight Kris, Susie and Ralsei are shown beating the Chaos King. Kris and Susie start to walk away as they say goodbye to Lancer and Ralsei. Ralsei: Hey friends hold up! Susie: What is it Ralsei? Ralsei: I want to see the world you guys live in! Susie: Okaay, (Susie looks at Kris who shrugs) follow us Ralsei! The trio arrive at the Fountain of Darkness and approach the obelisk. Kris holds up their soul to the fountain as the screen starts to go black and the human's soul starts to glow but midway through it glitches. Susie: Where are we? Can someone turn on the lights? Kris turns on the lights but instead of the heroes arriving in the school closet, they are still in their battle clothes and they find themselves in a much smaller closet with a broom and a bottle. Ralsei: Is this where you two live? Susie: No, normally we wake up in a room filled with objects used to signify the existence of everyone in your world. Ralsei: Wait, WHAT! (Kris facepalms) Gotta Sweep: LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPING TIME Susie & Ralsei: AAAHHHH The heroes all run out of the closet and run to the front of the new school where they arrive in the presence of a happy bald green man. Baldi: OH, HI AND WELCOME TO MY SCHOOL HOUSE! Ralsei: Oh thank goodness, listen there's a sentient broom trapped in a closet- Susie: Listen, we don't know how we got here and we just need directions on how to get back to-'' Baldi throws a "You Can Think PadTM" at Susie's face ''Susie: HEY! Kris catches the pad and Ralsei examines it Ralsei: I think if we answer these Maths questions, this person will give us answers Ralsei answers the first two questions fairly easily but then gets puzzled on the third question which was just numbers jumbled out. Susie is fairly pissed. Susie: I've got an idea. Susie swipes the pad from Ralsei, throws it on the ground and slices it immediately. Susie: Alright Baldy, you better give us some answers otherwise that thing isn't going to be the only thing sliced in half. The threat doesn't work on Baldi as he takes out his ruler and starts slapping it towards the gang. Susie runs immediately to her right. Susie: Well, I'll see you guys later! Ralsei: We are very sorry for our friend sir if you could just- Hey! Kris pulls Ralsei in the other direction. FIGHT! Baldi: 7 Deltarune: 3 (*Cue: Rude Buster*) Kris and Ralsei continue running from Baldi as he follows the duo. Kris is suddenly rammed into by 1st Prize and pushes Kris down the corridor away from Ralsei. 1st Prize: Will you marry me? Ralsei: Kris! Susie is seen running on the opposite hallway when suddenly she is blocked by an orange boy. It's a Bully: Give me something ggggrrreeeaaattt Susie: What? It's a Bully notices Susie's axe and steals it angering the monster. I'll take that, it's mine nooooowwwwwww It's a Bully runs away prompting a furious Susie to chase after him. Susie: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE S-'' Kris is still being pushed by 1st Prize but finally escapes the robot's grip. ''1st Prize: I have lost you, I do not like that. 1st Prize spots Kris going into the school cafeteria and follows them. 1st Prize: I am coming; ready or not. 1st Prize enters the cafeteria and looks for Kris but is stabbed through the heart. 1st Prize: Oh. No. 1st Prize's eyes went out. Baldi: 6 Deltarune: 3 Kris stared at 1st Prize and exited the cafeteria... and was immediately rammed by Gotta Sweep disarming the human of their sword and shield. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Ralsei is walking down a hallway trying to find Kris and Susie when suddenly Playtime approaches him. (*Cue: Playtime*) Playtime: I want to play with someone! Ralsei: Sorry little girl but do you happen to have seen a-'' ''Playtime: Ready? Go! Ralsei proceeds to play with Playtime and jumps over her rope 5 times and then leaves. Playtime all of a sudden wants to play again and follows Ralsei. Playtime: Let's Play! Ralsei quickly sings a lullaby causing Playtime to slow down. Ralsei finishes with a Pacify spell and Playtime falls asleep Ralsei: I'm sorry to do this but I can't have you disrupting my search for my friends. Ralsei opens a locker and places Playtime in it. He continues wandering when suddenly Ralsei looks around and sees an orange and purple blur speed by. (*Cues: The Chase*) Ralsei: Susie! Thank goodness it's WOAH Ralsei barely dodges the two bullies running to avoid getting trampled. Susie: You're so dead when I get to you! It's a Bully: You're going to have to catch me first Barney Susie is angered even more and speeds up It's a Bully notices it and takes out Susie's axe and tries to attack the monster but she evades the attack. Susie notices the locker holding Playtime and throws it at It's a Bully without knowing that Playtime was actually in the locker. It's a Bully closed his eyes and sliced the thing in half, both sides spilling with blood. However the orange bully didn't spot this. It's a Bully: I'm starting to get good at this-'' ''Playtime: Oh! That makes me sad Baldi: 5 Deltarune: 3 It's a Bully noticed the remains of Playtime much to his dismay. It's a Bully: Oh shiii-'' Susie rammed into It's a Bully so hard, he flew all the way to the end of the hallway. Susie punched the orange bully repeatedly until his blood started to spill on the screen. ''It's a Bully: Wait! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want. Here you can have you axe back and this soda but please don't hurt me. Susie: Got anything else? It's a Bully looked around in his pockets but couldn't find anything. He looked up at Susie and the monster gave him a demonic grin. The Principal of the Thing witnessed these events but he just continued walking as if nothing happened. Susie: No items? NO PASS! At once Susie lunged at It's a Bully and ate his face leaving a distorted skull Baldi: 4 Deltarune: 3 Susie drank It's a Bully's soda when suddenly, the Principal of the Thing came back and spotted her. Principal of the Thing: No Drinking in the Halls The Principal ran at Susie, took her can and teleported her to detention. Principal of the Thing: 15 seconds... Susie: How about you let me out instead before I-'' ''Principal of the Thing: 30 seconds... Susie: There is no way I am taking orders from the likes of-'' ''Principal of the Thing: 45 seconds Kris is seen still being pushed around by Gotta Sweep and is now bruised all over their body when suddenly the Broomstick comes in the path of Ralsei who spots the beaten up human. Ralsei: KRIS! Ralsei quickly uses Heal Prayer which gets rid of Kris' wounds. The monster grabs Gotta Sweep with his scarf, lifts it up into the air and slams the broomstick down towards the ground, snapping it in half. Baldi: 3 Deltarune: 3 Kris spots their sword and shield and meets up with Ralsei. Ralsei: I'm so glad I found you, we just need to find Susie and then we should leave this school. Kris puts their thumb up in agreement. Suddenly Arts and Crafters spots the duo and runs towards Ralsei with Kris noticing in shock. Ralsei looks behind and is startled as the sock puppet opened its mouth and teleported the monster to Baldi. Baldi starts hitting his ruler and heads toward Ralsei being much angrier and faster this time. Ralsei realises he can't outrun the teacher so he tries to talk to the teacher. Ralsei: I am sorry we've caused you all this trouble sir, we just need to get out of here and we won't disrupt your school again. Baldi stops as he reaches Ralsei. He puts his ruler away and he gives Ralsei a hug. Baldi: It's okay, you were just doing it in self-defence. Baldi took his ruler out and literally stabbed Ralsei with it creating a loud static noise that spread across the entire school causing Kris and Susie (who was currently on a 240 second detention) to cover their ears. Baldi took his ruler out and the monster collapsed and turned into a hat and scarf just as he hit the floor. Baldi: 3 Deltarune: 2 Susie: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND? PRINCIPAL, WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT OF HERE! Principal of the Thing: You can leave after you finish your 240 second detention. Susie: FFFIIIINNNEEE The Principal of the Thing left and locked the door while Susie looked around and noticed a red and black superhero standing around. Susie: What are you here for? Deadpool: Breaking the fourth wall. Hey you do realise you can just use that axe to break that door right? Susie: What's a- Oh Yeah... thanks! Susie ran to the door and slashed its door hinges causing it to fall forward. Deadpool ran out of the room and left while Susie slowly walked out. Deadpool: Later Emo Barney. Susie positioned the door and tried to stick it back up without anyone noticing but the Principal of the Thing came back and charged at Susie. In a panic, the monster threw the entire door at the principal. Principal of the Thing: No escaping detenti-'*SPLAT!*' The poor principal was pushed by the door into a wall but the force of the throw caused the door to flatten the Principal of the Thing causing blood to stain the door. Baldi: 2 Deltarune: 2 Susie: Now I just have to find Kris. (*Cue: Chaos King*) Kris was standing opposite to Baldi, the human charged at the teacher with their sword at Baldi but Baldi parried the strike with his ruler. The two get into a sword-ruler duel but eventually, the teacher hit Kris in the face thanks to his height and knocked Kris' sword out of their hand. Baldi was about to deliver the fatal blow when suddenly a red blast flew past the two. The two looked at Susie who was holding her axe with a grin on her face. Baldi: You and your friend have caused enough trouble in my school. Now you wi-'' Kris picked up their sword and swatted Baldi's ruler away while he was monologing. Susie caught the ruler and smashed it on her knee breaking the ruler in half. Baldi tried to punch Kris but the human blocked the attack with their shield. Susie now had enough TP to fire the Red Buster and the monster unleashed it. ''Susie: Ready Kris?! The attack stunned Baldi allowing Kris to slash at the teacher. The teacher was sliced in half from the torso. Kris and Susie high-fived each other but Baldi began to speak. Baldi: You won't get away wi-'' Susie walked up to Baldi and sliced off his head. ''Susie: You talk too much. Baldi: 1 Deltarune: 2 Arts and Crafters is searching the school when he comes to the front of the school and found Baldi's corpse. He turns to his left and right and sees Susie and Kris on both sides. He gives a "well, shit" expression as the two Lightners rushed at him with their weapons and the screen goes black. Baldi: 0 Deltarune: 2 K.O! Kris is seen giving a Zesty Bar to Ralsei's clothes who wakes up while Arts and Crafters is now a bunch of torn up fabric. Results Boomstick: I know Susie hates school but murdering an entire one seems a bit too far. Wiz: This battle was far from a stomp. Both parties had similar feats making this far from one-sided. Boomstick: While Gotta Sweep could bust locked doors and move at superhuman speeds, Susie and Kris' axes and swords shouldn't be too far off from that kind of power since their weapons should be stronger than normal swords and Susie could block sound waves before they reached Lancer's ears so all three party members should be around Mach 1. Wiz: It all realistically came down to the abilities and roles of the characters on the teams themselves. Only three characters on Baldi's team could kill any of the Deltarune characters, being Baldi, 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep but since 1st Prize runs on wires, he's already dead and Gotta Sweep at the end of the day is just a broomstick. Wiz: Even if we blood lusted all the other characters, they'd really only have wall level durability and not even really do much to Kris, Susie and Ralsei because the other characters are essentially just one trick ponies at the end of the day. Boomstick: Looks likes Baldi's Basics got ''schooled.'' Wiz: The winner is team Deltarune. Original Track The track for this fight is called Delta's Basics in Runes. The cover features the Deltarune logo on one of Baldi's notebooks. The track starts off goofy and fast paced until descending into a more serious tone. Trivia *The connection between Baldi's Basics and Deltarune is that they are both Indie Games that came out in 2018 and they both have a theme around school with it being more loosely for Deltarune. *This episode is loosely based off of Cartoon Fight Club's episode, Deltarune vs Baldi's Basics. There are slight differences between the two mainly with the way the fight turned out and the settings. This page was created before CFC's version was announced but the fight itself was inspired by Animationrewind announcing the possibility of Deltarune vs Baldi in his Susie vs It's a Bully episode. *Deadpool makes a cameo appearence in both the analysis and fight sections albeit in detention due to the fact that he is known for breaking the fourth wall which goes against the Principal of the Thing's rule of not breaking it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:"Baldi's Basics vs Deltarune" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances